


Blatant Ignorance

by minty_pebble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CEO, Degradation, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pusswah licks, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_pebble/pseuds/minty_pebble
Summary: CEO Kuroo and yourself, sexual tension leads to a small encounter in the print room of the office.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou x F!Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	Blatant Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is a Drabble, I’m sorry if it doesn’t make sense! It was written on my phone as a small concept, so just...go with it. If you enjoy it, great (leave kudos, it makes me feel better about my braincell) and if you don’t, well, I’m sorry.

Kuroo was your boss, the big CEO of the company you worked for. And by all the things that are good in the world, he was unashamedly a cocky flirt. Every female in the office fawned over him, but you refused to fall for his tricks.  


Every time he tried it on with you, you shut him down. If he wanted you to like him, then he would have to earn it. Maybe he could buy you a coffee instead of the other way around for once in his life. 

Despite that, you had absolutely and utterly fallen for him. Every now and again, you would accidentally touch Kuroo and an electric spark would jump between the two of you. The sexual tension was palpable, and you had just about had enough.

Debating at the situation in hand, you tapped your hand on the printer in the copy room, you waited for the paper to feed through. The printer clicked and spun into life, and at the same time, a hand came to the back of your hair, gripping tight.

“You shouldn’t ignore my hints, _shortcake_ , you know I’ll just eat you up and spit you out again right?”

Your eyes were wide at the touch of his lips against your cheek before your body was pushed hard up against the whirring machine, his body pressed hard into you. You let out a small gasp in both fright and need. The other hand came to your ass and squeezed. Hard.

“Now be my bitch, yeah? I only wanna hear my name in your pretty little mouth ever again.”

The hand in your hair gripped even harder as the top half of your body was shoved over the edge of the printer. 

“Stay still now, don’t want anyone hearing you, do we?” You could feel him smirk, his hand lightly trailing against the skin of your ass, sending tingles through you. With you finally in his grasp and seeing your reaction, his fingers trailed closer to your sex, gently moving his finger between your thighs, a tease of what was to come. You whimpered a little, but quickly covered your mouth with a hand.

Kuroo hummed, taking great pleasure in seeing your legs beginning to shake. 

“I can already tell you want this, look at you. Sopping wet already”

“I-“ you tried to respond, but one of his fingers slowly entered you, stroking his way in until he found the right spot that made you clench around him.

“Hmmm? I’m sorry, were you trying to say something?” Kuroo chuckled; the hand in your hair releasing its hold, trailing down your back until you felt him crouch down, the weight lifting from your back.  


Without any warning, he pushed another finger inside you, stretching you slightly, and you clapped your other hand to meet the other over your mouth. That didn’t stop your moan as it erupted from your throat. His fingers were slow but steady, curling inside you, building up the pressure inside you. 

“Fuck, look at you. Blushing and covering your moans. God, come on, I just want to hear my name.” He cooed at you, but it was so much worse because you didn’t realise how close his mouth was to your sex, and his breath tickled you, fingers slowly pumping in and out, making your breath hitch in your throat, whimpers escaping. 

“Yes, that’s better, let me hear it, please baby, say my name.” 

His tongue met your flesh, wrapping itself from your clit and up towards his fingers. Your moan escaped from between your fingers, your eyes rolling back as he continued to lick lazily at you, revelling in your trembling, unhurriedly bringing you to the precipice of whitestatic. 

“Ku-kur-“

Again, he hummed, the vibration reverberating against your sensitive throbbing sex and you nearly slammed your hands down onto the machine you were leant onto. Your hands clenched into fists and unclenches again, willing yourself to be quiet.  As you did this, he sucked you between his lips and teeth, and you came, without realising you were hoarsely saying his name, over and over again.

“That’s more like it baby.” He was quiet as he stood up again, biting his bottom lip as he considered the best way to take you.  


All you could make out was the sound of his belt buckle coming undone, and the noise of the zipper as he took out his length to claim you.


End file.
